


Valentino to the Rescue

by Alastors_Radio (orphan_account)



Series: Opposites Attract (Alastor & Valentino) [8]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, M/M, Protective Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Alastors_Radio
Summary: When Val forgets his coat at Alastors tower, he goes to retrieve it, but instead he finds the deer demon in the bathroom, bleeding.
Relationships: Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Opposites Attract (Alastor & Valentino) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895200
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Valentino to the Rescue

Valentino held Alastor close to him, his arms wrapped around the small frame of the deer demon and one hand hand on the back of his head, holding him closely. Valentino never felt so… hurt, before. He forgot his coat in the living room of the radio tower and went to retrieve it, since the door was unlocked, he let himself in. What he didn't expect to find was the red man crying in the bathroom, a puddle of blood pooling at his feet and the look of utter disgust plastered on his beautiful face. 

Valentino ran to the creature and just held him. Alastor cried into his shirt, staining it with his tears. Alastor had apologized relentlessly, even though his attempts at it were muffled by the sobs pouring from his mouth. Val wasn't sure what to do, he has never been this genuinely concerned about another person, in life or after. He felt things for this demon, strong things, things that he never really focused on. 

Eventually the crying had toned down to just sniffles and hiccups. Val rubbed the deer's back soothingly, hoping the shaking would die down soon as well. When Al finally looked up at the moth, Val's heart shattered. Al's eyes were redder than normal, puffy and glossy. His ash grey cheeks stained with tears and his ever present smile was nowhere to be seen. He could still feel the slight tremble that came from the smaller demon's body as he pulled him closer. "V-val.. I… I'm s-sorry." Val shushed the man.

"No baby, it's okay. You're okay. You have nothing to be sorry for." Val soothed. He felt claws clench at his shirt.

"C-can you stay w-with me? P-please?" Val looked down at Al and smiled at him. 

"Of course Bambi. I'll stay here for as long as you want me to." Al shoved his face back into Val's shirt as the moth pimp picked up Al like he was his bride, like they just got married and he was carrying him over the threshold. He set the small demon on the couch and kneeled down in front of him. "Imma need to bandage up that arm. Okay?" Al just nodded and Val got the first aid. He patched Al's arm and then sat beside him. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Not right now." Al said, bringing his legs up to his chest and putting his head on them. Val just put his arm around him and held him close. He never wanted to let him go, afraid maybe next time… he would be too late. Next time…. He would find him with that blade through his chest. Val shook his head to rid him of these thoughts. He needed to concentrate on the deer, but when he went to ask another question, he heard a soft snore. He glanced down and saw that the feared Radio Demon, was fast asleep, snuggled up to the pimp. Val sighed with a soft smile.

Valentino gently picked up the other demon and put him tlin his bed. "Goodnight my for. I'll be here when you wake up." He crawled in next to the smaller body and held him close like they were before. Val had to think of a way to get Al to open up more. To get him to trust him. As he thought, his eyes got heavy and slowly, he began to drift off into a sleep. "Tomorrow Bambi, imma show you just how much your worth" he thought to himself right before the darkness of sleep took over him.


End file.
